1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to automatically arranging electronic content items, and more particularly to arranging such content items in a queue for output or download.
2. Description of Related Art
Various techniques exist that allow a user to automatically output electronic content stored in a library of electronic content items. One technique is to output items from the library in the order in which they are stored. Another technique is to manually manipulate the order in which content items are stored in the library, and then output the content items in the new order in which they are stored. Yet another technique includes randomly selecting and outputting one item from the library, randomly selecting and outputting a second item from the library, and so on.